Geese Howard
Geese Howard é um personagem da produtora SNK, que aparece em várias séries de luta da empresa, como Art of Fighting, Fatal Fury e The King of Fighters.Geese é o principal antagonista da série Fatal Fury e um dos antagonistas de Art of Fighting.Geese aparece também em outras midias além dos games como nas adaptações de animê de Fatal Fury, nas adaptações de mangá de Art of Fighting, Fatal Fury e The King of Fighters, além de um próprio mangá publicado em 1996 chamado Geese Howard The Story criado por Etsuya Amajishi, cujo ouve uma continuação chamada Geese in the Dark. História A história de Geese se diverge em muitos pontos durante as séries, uma vez que no universo de Art of Fighting/Fatal Fury ele se encontra morto, isto aparece não ocorrer no universo de The King of Fighters onde ele se encontra vivo. Pré Art of Fighting Geese é filho de uma pobre mulher norte americana, Maria Howard, com um terrorista Australiano .Seu pai os abandonou logo após Geese ter nascido em Southtown. Geese teve de trabalhar desde cedo a fim de sustentar os dois, tentando superar seu pai, arranjando varios trabalhos pela cidade.Apesar dos esforços de Geese, sua mãe acabou morrendo eventualmente pela sua saúde fraca e fome. Geese por sua vez não ficou com um pesar de tristeza, em vez disso, ele rastreu seu pai, descobrindo que este estava na Europa e seu verdadeiro nome era Rudolph Krauser Von.Geese tenta assassina-lo quando tinha 15 anos, mas acaba por ser parado por seu meio irmão Wolfgang Krauser sem muito esforço (esta cena é relatada no OVA de Fatal Fury 2). Geese tentou se livrar de seu raiva através da religião, mais o sentimento de ódio por ter sido derrotado era muito grande.Geese sabia desde cedo que poder lhe traria grandes resultados, Geese treinou na escola Hakkyokuseiken junto com Jeff Bogard, sob a tutela de Tung Fu Rue.Outros jogos dizem que Geese treinou com outros professores de artes marciais incluindo o avô de Blue Mary e Touji Sakata principalmente em artes marciais japonesas. Ao mesmo tempo Geese começa a constriur suas ligações com a máfia local atráves de intimidação e subornos pessoais. É neste periodo que Geese consegue os serviços de Ripper e Hopper.Percebendo que Geese não poderia usar as técnicas da escola de forma limpa, Tung passa os segredos da escola a Jeff.Esperando assim domar o espírito de Geese, porém só o deixou mais furioso. Geese passa a concentrar seus esforços em derrubar o chefe do crime Mr.Big, e passar o reinante do crime de Southtown. Através de suas conexões com a máfia, Geese passava uma "imagem impecável" através da imprensa, chegando até mesmo a ser apontado como comissário de policia da cidade. Para separar seus negócios com a máfia e encontrar um lugar para treinar corretamente, ele também encomendou a construção de sua própira cede, a Geese Tower. Conforme o tempo passou, ele também usou a torre como uma das principais estações de operação para o seu próprio negócio. Art of Fighting 2 Neste jogo é revelado que foi Geese que deu a para ordem para Mr. Karate de raptar Yuri Sakazaki no primeiro jogo da série.Yuri é sequestrada para manter Mr.Karate sob seu controle, já que está sendo forçado a trabalhar para Geese. Também é Geese que dá a ordem para Mr. Karate lutar contra seu filho Ryo Sakazaki. Embora seja poderoso, Geese não conquistou Southtown ainda.Acreditando que iria conseguir mais homens para sua causa, Geese organiza o primeiro The King of Fighters. Infelizmente Geese saiu do torneio de mãos vazias sendo derrotado por Ryo. Ele foi capaz de escapar e defendeu com sucesso seu território de Mr. Big. Categoria:Personagens da SNK Categoria:Personagens de The King of Fighters